Nous ne serons jamais que leurs époux
by Math'L
Summary: OS. La défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas leur plus belle aventure, ni leur plus grande victoire. Harry, Ron et Hermione, c'est avant tout une amitié, indéfectible, et indestructible. Une loyauté digne de leur Maison. Et je peux l'avouer aujourd'hui, je les ai jalousé.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce texte. Il a commencé à s'écrire seul et je l'ai fini, parce que je n'aime pas les choses inachevées. Cette histoire ne raconte pas une épopée formidable, il n'y a pas de « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait un réel intérêt. Personnellement, je le trouve très triste mais je pense que c'est une réalité de la vie qu'il faut parfois cessé de nier. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.**

 **Chl007 :** **Je suis presque sûre que tu passeras par là et que tu liras ce message : merci pour toutes les reviews que tu laisses et qui me motivent à ne jamais cesser de publier, même ces histoires que je trouve sans intérêt. J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi, et, si tu me le permets, ce texte, il t'est dédié.**

\- Raconte-moi grand-mère. Raconte-moi comment tu as rencontré papy.

\- Crois-moi, c'est triste.

\- C'est une histoire d'amour, ça ne peut pas être triste.

\- C'est l'histoire d'une femme que l'on a choisi parce que la femme que l'on aimait ne nous aimait pas.

Je vais te raconter une histoire. Celle du Trio d'Or, les héros du Monde Sorcier. Oh, bien sûr, tout le monde la connait. Mais je crois que peu de gens la connait aussi bien que moi. Parce que j'y ai assisté, à la création de la légende. Et aucun récit de journaliste ne pourra s'approcher de la vérité.

Parce que, la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas leur plus belle aventure, ni leur plus grande victoire.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, c'est avant tout une amitié, indéfectible, et indestructible. Une loyauté digne de leur Maison.

Je les ai vu grandir, je les ai vu s'aimer, et je peux le dire avec honnêteté aujourd'hui, je les ai jalousé. Quand l'un(e) n'allait pas bien, les autres le remarquaient immédiatement. Si l'un d'entre eux était malade, ou avait mal dormi, ou c'était un mauvais jour, ils étaient forcément au courant.

Les épreuves, les morts et la douleur auraient pu les séparer, les briser. Mais non, ça n'a fait que renforcer leurs liens. La peur de perdre les autres aurait pu les anéantir, mais ça leur a donné une raison supplémentaire de se battre. Une raison bien à eux. Pas parce que c'était juste. Pas parce qu'une prophétie l'avait annoncé mais parce qu'il était écrit dans le marbre que quiconque tenterait de s'en prendre à l'un des trois subirait le courroux du Trio d'Or. Ils pensaient chacun faire preuve d'égoïsme, en emmenant avec eux leurs amis dans cette guerre. Mais ils n'ont pas vu ce qui m'a sauté aux yeux dès le début. Ils faisaient en fait preuve de la plus grande dévotion : parce qu'ils seraient morts, pour les autres. Chacun d'entre eux aurait donné sa vie, si ça signifiait que les deux autres survivaient.

Les Mangemorts pensaient que c'était une faiblesse. L'Ordre pensait que c'était une faiblesse. Mais en réalité, c'était leur plus grande force, la seule raison valable pour se battre.

Et puis, la Guerre s'est terminée. Leur amitié aurait pu voler en éclat par le retour à cette vie normale, pour eux qui n'avaient connu que la peur et l'adrénaline. Mais non, ils ont fait face aux cauchemars, aux cérémonies et aux célébrations avec stoïcisme et force. Ensemble. Leur amitié aurait pu lentement se dissoudre, face à leur quotidien qui prenait des chemins différents. Différentes études, différentes ambitions, différentes fréquentations. Mais non, ils découvrirent le plaisir de se retrouver après une longue absence et de se raconter leur quotidien.

Mais tout n'est jamais tout rose.

Ron était amoureux. Hermione était amoureuse. Mais pas l'un de l'autre. Ron ne voyait qu'Hermione, son Hermione. La femme dont il savait tout et qui connaissait tous ses tourments. Celle qui connaissait ses pires défauts, mais qui restaient à ses côtés par monts et par vaux. Celle qui l'accompagnait depuis son enfance, qui avait été capable de le voir lui, là où beaucoup d'autres ne voyaient qu'un énième Weasley. Hermione était amoureuse. D'un autre. D'un dont elle ne savait pas tout, et qu'elle se plaisait à découvrir. Un qui aimait les potions et lire et visiter des musées. Un qui était le contraire de Ron.

Le Trio d'Or aurait pu éclater. Mais ils avaient tant besoin les uns des autres. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, ils ont haï cette amitié et cette dépendance. N'importe qui serait parti face à tant de tourments. Mais ce qui s'applique à n'importe qui ne s'applique jamais à eux. Il y eut des disputes monstrueuses, et des pleurs. Tant de pleurs. Tant de douleur. Mais le temps fit son œuvre. Et le manque fit le reste. Ron accepta. Il accueillit le nouveau petit-ami d'Hermione, presque chaleureusement.

Mais Harry avait Ginny. Et Hermione avait Gabriel. Il se sentait seul, parfois. Il voulait évoluer, lui aussi. Alors, il chercha une petite-amie. Et il me trouva.

Moi, qui les jalousais. Qui voulait aussi une amitié aussi forte et belle. Je voulais être protégée, choyée par mes amis, et je voulais veiller sur eux. Mais il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de connaître un tel trésor. Alors, quand Ron me proposa d'aller dîner avec lui, un soir, j'ai accepté. Et puis, il y a eu le premier baiser, la première nuit, la rencontre avec les Weasley. J'avais hâte d'assister au premier repas avec le Trio d'Or. Il faut bien comprendre que, rencontrer sa famille, c'était presque une formalité. Mais rencontrer ses amis, c'était la preuve que je comptais. Et c'était aussi l'épreuve ultime.

La soirée s'annonçait exceptionnelle. J'allais pouvoir, moi aussi, vivre une amitié exceptionnelle.

Mais la réalité me rattrapa vite. Hermione ne m'aimait pas. J'ai compris, plus tard, qu'elle pensait que Ron méritait mieux que moi. Elle me fit comprendre qu'elle me réduirait en poussière si je le faisais souffrir, et je crois que, Ron et Harry avaient dû arborer le même air sérieux et menaçant lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Gabriel.

Son hostilité me mit un peu mal à l'aise mais une amitié, vraie et forte, était un tel cadeau que j'acceptais son mépris sans sourciller. Le dîner fut très bon. Ginny n'avait pas hérité des talents de sa mère, mais Gabriel était un cordon bleu. Je pouvais voir Ginny et Gabriel, graviter autour de leur moitié, comme des satellites autour d'une planète. Mais je me promis de n'être jamais comme ça. J'appartiendrais à ce groupe, je ferais plus que graviter autour.

Mais les repas s'enchaînèrent et je dû me faire une raison : il n'y avait pas de place pour moi. C'est ce que Ginny et Gabriel me confirmèrent, bien plus tard, quand les trois amis étaient partis se promener, laissant leur moitié à la maison. Officiellement, nous étions conviés, mais cela crevait les yeux qu'ils voulaient du temps ensemble, juste entre eux.

Les mots que Gabriel prononça ce jour-là se gravèrent dans ma mémoire.

« Nous ne serons jamais que leurs époux. »

Et c'était vrai. Leur amitié était la chose la plus importante. Le reste passait après. Quand j'avais demandé comment ils faisaient pour le supporter, Ginny avait haussé les épaules et m'avait répondu :

« Je ne lui demanderai de choisir le jour où je voudrai qu'il me quitte. »

Gabriel avait renchérit.

« Je ne fais pas le poids contre eux, qu'importe tout ce que je pourrais faire. Je pourrais être le père de ses enfants, le grand amour de sa vie. Ron et Harry passeront toujours avant. Elle me l'a dit. Parce qu'elle trouvait ça injuste de ne pas me donner la place la plus importante dans sa vie. J'ai compris ce jour-là qu'elle était quelqu'un d'intègre. Et qu'elle préfèrerait me quitter, que d'avoir à les abandonner. »

Je ressassais ces mots de longues heures dans les jours qui suivirent. A me demander quelle décision prendre. Partir ou rester. Redevenir seule ou accepter de ne pas être la personne la plus importante de la vie de mon mari.

\- Et tu es restée.

\- Et je suis restée. Je crois que Ron ne sait pas, encore aujourd'hui, à quel point j'ai été proche de le quitter. Mais lui représentait une stabilité, et je n'avais pas pu me résigner à détruire mon rêve d'une vraie amitié, aussi forte que la leur. Malgré ça, j'étais heureuse. Alors je suis restée.

\- Si tu devais le refaire, tu resterais ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

On sait toujours ce qu'on quitte, jamais ce qu'on trouve. J'ai été heureuse, ma vie a été douce et emplie de bonheur. Mais je n'ai pas obtenu le St Graal que j'espérais. Il m'est arrivé parfois de détester cette amitié, de détester d'être celle qu'il laissait tomber quand il devait choisir. Et bien des fois, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, quand il était parti consoler Hermione, ou lui tenir la main pour son accouchement, dans notre lit froid, je rêvais d'un homme pour qui j'étais la personne la plus importante. Je me disais que je devais partir, maintenant, et trouver un homme qui m'aimait entièrement. Mais j'étais amoureuse de Ron.

Alors j'ai tout accepté. J'ai pris sur moi. Même si parfois, ça a été presque impossible.

Quand Gabriel est mort, alors qu'Hermione était enceinte, j'ai compris que je partagerai toujours mon mari avec elle. Il serait autant avec elle, pour l'accompagner dans sa grossesse, dans sa maternité, qu'il le serait avec moi, quand ce sera mon tour.

J'en ai parlé avec Ginny, bien après. De cette crainte que j'avais, de voir Ron me délaisser pour Hermione, pour son enfant. Il suffisait qu'elle appelle, qu'importe le moment, qu'importe la raison, pour qu'il quitte tout et la rejoigne. Ginny m'a affirmé que c'était pareil pour Harry. Et que, comme moi, elle essayait de ne rien dire, mais que parfois, quand il la quittait au milieu de leur repas romantique, elle avait envie de hurler. Mais, à la différence de moi, Hermione était son amie aussi. Elle était inquiète pour elle. Alors elle laissait plus volontiers son époux la rejoindre, pour être sûre qu'elle allait bien.

Mais moi, je voyais mon époux s'en allait pour une femme que j'admirais, dont mon mari s'était épris et qui me méprisait.

Je compatissais. Réellement. La perte de son mari, sa grossesse en solitaire et devoir devenir mère, seule, ça a dû être une telle épreuve. Et je la trouvais si courageuse.

Mais je lui en voulais aussi de me voler mon mari. Sans aucune contrepartie. Je savais que si Ron en avait besoin, elle répondrait présente, avec la même loyauté que lui. En mon for intérieur, j'avais décidé qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'elle, tant que je serais là. Bien sûr, il arriva que Ron aille mal. Et plusieurs fois, ce ne fut pas moi qu'il appela. Dire que ça ne me faisait rien serait un mensonge. On imagine tous comment notre vie sera plus tard. Quand j'étais enfant, je n'avais pas pensé que je passerai ma vie à être la numéro deux de mon époux.

Mais il fallait que je vois mon mari être loyale à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et cette amitié ? Tu as fini par l'avoir ? Harry dit toujours que sa famille, c'est Ron et Hermione, c'est nous.

\- J'ai hurlé sur Hermione, un jour. J'étais mère de deux enfants, et mon mari était plus présent pour elle que pour moi. Et je refusais de lui faire des reproches. Parce que, quelque part, j'admirais son amour pour ses amis. Mais le jour où Hermione m'a dit que c'était difficile pour elle d'être mère célibataire, je n'ai pas pu retenir le rire hystérique qui s'est emparé de moi. Je lui ai craché des horreurs au visage. Lui disant que j'étais plus mère célibataire qu'elle, puisque mon mari était plus souvent avec elle qu'avec moi. Que personne ne laissait tomber la grande Hermione Granger, mais qu'on pouvait oublier celle qui n'était que Mrs Weasley. J'ai été horrible. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment regretté cet éclat. Elle a moins fait appel à Ron après cela. Mais il a eu vent de mon emportement, il a sûrement dû forcer Hermione à lui dire. C'est la première fois que je l'ai vu en colère.

Tout le monde disait que Ron était le moins pondéré, le plus colérique mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il pouvait bouder pour des choses idiotes mais il ne se mettait jamais en colère. Sauf cette fois-là. Quand il a appris que j'avais attaqué sa meilleure amie, il est entré dans une rage folle. Et même si j'ai essayé de répliquer, voyant la une possibilité de lui montrer ma réalité, mon quotidien, sa colère a fini par me clouer sur place.

Je crois qu'il n'aurait jamais atteint une telle fureur si on s'en était pris à moi. Mais j'avais touché à quelque chose de sacré.

Ce soir-là, il est parti dormir chez Harry. Il y est resté 8 jours. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était dit pendant cette semaine, je n'ai jamais voulu savoir. Mais il est revenu à la maison avec un compromis. Il essaierait de passer moins de temps avec Hermione. Mais plus jamais je ne devrais critiquer un de ses amis. Parce qu'il partirait. C'était radical et catégorique. Et je me suis souvenue des mots prononcés par Ginny quelques années plus tôt. « Je ne lui demanderai de choisir le jour où je voudrai qu'il me quitte. » Et j'ai compris. Je pensais que c'étaient des mots en l'air. Que, qu'importe leur amitié, ils essaieraient de sauver leur mariage. Mais elle avait déjà compris. Nos mariages ne faisaient pas le poids contre leurs amis. Je serais l'éternel numéro 2.

Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour l'accepter, et encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi, pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, quand j'ai décidé de rester.

Le silence qui suivit fit de la peine à la grand-mère qu'elle était. Elle venait de briser les illusions de sa petite-fille. Non, toutes les histoires d'amour ne sont pas belles. Et tous les couples ne vivent pas cet émerveillement quand ils tombent amoureux. Elle la regarda partir, après l'avoir embrassé, regrettant presque de lui avoir raconté son histoire.

Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et se reposa contre ce corps qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Désolé que tu te sois senti délaissé tout ce temps. Désolé qu'encore aujourd'hui, tu te demandes si tu as fait le bon choix.

\- Si tout était à refaire, tu changerais de comportement ? Envers Harry et Hermione ?

Le silence qui accueillit sa question était une réponse. Ron était leur ami avant d'être son mari.

\- Ca ne sert plus à rien d'en reparler maintenant.

Lavande se leva de sa chaise, avec quelques difficultés. Sa mère avait l'habitude de dire que c'était moche de vieillir. Son genou qui craquait, sa douleur à la hanche et la fatigue lui prouvaient tous les jours qu'elle avait raison. Elle s'éloigna, d'une démarche moins assurée que par le passé, laissant Ron à ses tourments.

Les larmes dévalent ses joues mais elle ne les essuie pas parce que ce serait admettre qu'elle pleure. Admettre qu'elle est blessée. Et cette souffrance, ça fait 20 ans qu'elle la nie. Qu'elle essaye de se convaincre que c'était le bon choix. Elle compte bien continuer ainsi. Alors, elle se lève et va couper des oignons, pour pouvoir avoir une raison de pleurer de tout son saoul.

 **Voilà pour ce texte ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous avez fait de votre week-end, ce que vous auriez dû faire et que vous n'avez pas fait (on parle de mon DS de math de demain, que je n'ai pas révisé, puisque j'écrivais ?) ou votre non-envie d'être lundi (très largement partagée, je pense ^^).**

 **Portez-vous bien,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
